1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an overhead blind to be installed on a skylight or slanted window of a building (hereinafter referred to simply as an "overhead blind").
2. Prior Art
Conventionally an overhead blind is installed on a skylight or slanted window of a building, but the blind of the prior art was provided with a plurality of slats which were installed between an endless cord supported rotably by wheels at both ends, and the slats were swiveled to tilt at substantially predetermined locations by the action of the endless cord. However, in this construction, the slats always remained over the whole surface of the overhead window, thereby often causing insufficient lighting even when the slats opened, a narrow field of outdoor vision through the window, and discomfort from the shadows projected by the slats into the room. Other problems included were that the slats interrupted cleaning of the glass or other operations of the skylight from inside the room, rendering cleaning difficult.